


Thank you for being a friend

by doctor_bitchcraftt



Series: Boatnecks and Fishnets [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Other, Sharing a Bed, sleepy Adore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_bitchcraftt/pseuds/doctor_bitchcraftt
Summary: In the midst of the ABCD tour, Bianca ends up with a sleepy Adore in her room.  Cue realizations, cuddling, and Adore disrupting Bianca’s sense of order.





	Thank you for being a friend

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the multi-faceted Bianca/Adore relationship we got a glimpse of on the ABCD tour. Can be read as pre-romance, but is mostly about friendship and love.
> 
> Regarding pronouns and names, Bianca has said that she refers to Adore as Adore first, because that's how they know each other.

 

“I’m a mermaid!” Adore sprawled over the foot of the bed, tipsy and loose-limbed.“Yanx, you turned me into an actual mermaid!”

Bianca looked up from her phone, using a sock-clad foot to gently keep Adore from falling off the bed.“You had to feel your fantasy.”

Adore managed to roll onto her stomach, still in full face and riding the high of a successful show.She crawled towards the headboard, giving up halfway and collapsing over Bianca’s crossed legs and nearly dropping her own phone in the process.“I love this.”

“The dress, the tour, or the UK? 

Grinning at Bianca upside down, Adore shook her head lazily.“Noooooo, I meant just hanging out with you.”

Bianca didn’t bother to suppress the indulgent smile tugging at her lips.She leaned back on the headboard, setting the phone on the nightstand and stretching. 

“You should take your face off, chola, before you fall asleep.”Bianca tried to shift Adore off her legs so she could get to the makeup wipes on the counter.She couldn’t quite reach without moving from the bed, but six feet of mermaid twined around her legs like an octopus.

“I don’t wanna get up.Room’s too far away.Can I sleep here?”She punctuated the question with a yawn, rubbing her eyes and smearing streaks of teal and black across her face.Adore pushed herself up on one elbow, lost her balance, and flopped onto her back.

Bianca took the opportunity to slide out from under her, grabbing what she needed from the bathroom along with a bottle of water for the nightstand.“I don’t even know why they book you your own room,” she answered, surveying the space. 

Adore’s suitcase was open on the coffee table, drag spilling out of it and across the couch.The sequined mini dresses and thigh high boots mixed together were a sharp contrast to Bianca’s neatly labelled zippered bags.Between last minute costume adjustments, Adore wanting to show Bianca every look, and the ABCD defaulting to Bianca’s room as a meeting point, she never quite made it to her own suite 

“S’in case I bring someone hot back,” she announced with what was probably supposed to be a leer, but the effect was ruined by another yawn.

Bianca rolled her eyes.“And how are you already tired?It’s not even late.”

“B’cause sleeping on the bus sucks,” Adore half-heartedly swiped her makeup off by feel and dropped the used wipes onto the floor.“Bed’s too small.”

“You know, you have a perfectly good room with a giant empty bed now.”Bianca spoke around her toothbrush, rinsing her mouth and flicking off the lights in the room.

“You’re kicking me out?” Adore tried to sit up and gave in after the third failed attempt, yawning hugely.She turned her best wounded expression towards the direction of Bianca’s voice.

Bianca sighed and dropped her glasses on the nightstand.“Course not, you know that.At least take your shoes off, if you’re going to sleep here.”

Two thumps followed as Adore kicked her boots off, accompanied by the clunk of her phone being tossed onto the nightstand.“You’re the best, B.”T-shirt and shorts were flung haphazardly towards an empty spot on the dresser, missing and landing half on Bianca’s clean clothes instead.

Shaking her head in mock exasperation, Bianca checked that her phone was plugged in to charge and the alarm set for an ungodly early hour.She pulled the covers back and heaved Adore’s legs out of the way.“You look more like a starfish than a mermaid.Get in the bed and give me some room, or I’m dumping you on the floor.” 

It was an empty threat and they both knew it. Adore whined in protest, but moved from the center of the bed to one side.Bianca stacked the pillows and laid down, reaching up to turn off the lamp.“Goodnight, chola.”

“Night, B.”

She settled into the pillows and pulled the covers up, listening to the sounds of Adore moving on her side before falling still.After a few minutes, the fidgeting started up again, and she felt the covers shift around.The cycle repeated, until finally, “B?You asleep?”

“Yes." 

“B,” She could hear the hesitation in Adore’s voice, and rolled onto her side to face her.

“Yeah?” 

“I like your room ‘cause it’s not lonely.”

Bianca had to admit that made a certain amount of sense, and Adore-logic wasn’t always so straightforward.“You could always ask Courtney or Darienne to stay with you,” she teased, more gently than any of her audiences would believe possible. 

“S’not the same.Courtney smells like that daisy air freshener and Darienne snores.”Bianca snorted at that, which while true, would only have been said so honestly by Adore.

While she was talking, Adore moved closer to the middle of the bed.Wordlessly, Bianca lifted the covers up and Adore scooted the rest of the way across until she was right next to her.“You don’t think it’s bad that I want to cuddle,” she muttered.“S’fine when we’re awake, but it’s weird to ask them to sleep.”

Bianca tucked Adore’s head against her chest, chin resting on messy hair that really needed a shower.It made a certain amount of sense - while the four of them shared personal space easily, Adore thrived on touch.That was part of the reason Bianca found herself holding hands with her on stage, even with Adore’s gloves. 

She hadn’t been exaggerating in their season when she told Ru that the competition had broken down the barriers she’d built around herself over the years.Sarcasm and biting wit were strong defenses, but they didn’t leave a lot of room for getting close to other queens, especially in a competition.

Bianca’s first love was always creation, and drag became her business.Between work in the costume shop and comedy in high heels, her life was full and busy.She hadn’t realized until that workroom how lonely it could also be.

Adore had thrown herself headfirst into those walls, first prickling with her comment about not wanting to work with Bianca. _It’s every clown for their fucking selves,_ she remembered saying in a confessional.Bianca could have left Adore to flounder in the sewing challenge, or to face Michelle’s critiques of her figure.She could have, and some argued should have, just to eliminate another competitor. But she could respect Adore’s unconventional style, had come to enjoy the sense of fun and fresh perspective.Seeing that vulnerability behind the torn fishnets and messy hair pulled down more bricks in her wall of self-defense.

She hadn’t expected to make friends on Drag Race, and couldn’t have ever imagined what Adore brought to her life.Adore loved to play up their quasi-parent/child relationship to the delight of her masses of teenage fans, pointed out her age at every occasion, and merrily created a whirlwind of chaos wherever she went.Bianca would never admit it, but sometimes she thought she had plenty to learn from Adore in return.

The mermaid in question had fallen asleep while she was thinking, one hand under the pillow and the other arm folded between their bodies.Bianca made a mental note to toss her in the shower first thing in the morning, before shifting into a comfortable position that wouldn’t end up with a knee anywhere painful during the night.

“Not a bad thing at all,” he whispered.

 

 _"There's an old saying, that you can't teach an old dog new tricks. For me, it wasn't going through the competition with an adolescent charm, with a fabulous body and beauty, or going through it with great lip sync talents. I had dresses, I had hair, and a guard. I had built up this wall and this experience has changed me and I didn't expect it to be this magical, or this inspiring, but it is.  I went through a self discovery, accepting that I wasn't such a bad bitch. And I thank all of you, honestly, from the bottom of my chilly little heart. Thanks."_    -Bianca Del Rio, Season 6, Episode 12

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
